the shinikage
by deathwaker1989
Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha but not before they try to kill him he got out using the hirashin-no-justu winds up in Hueco mondo and gets back into the real world then takes over a village and the Huygas are trying to take over Konoha bleachxnaruto lemon
1. Chapter 1

**The Day that changed worlds**

It was quiet in Konoha, not because of an unhappy event happening but because almost everyone had heard of the disappearance of Saskue Uchiha. Because of this many were waiting at the gate for the shinobi to come back. Among them was Sakura Haruno who had a crush on the boy in question along with the stupid half of Konoha. When Choji was carried through the gates of konoha looking like he was about to kick the bucket at any second she got really worried. Not for the reason most people would expect she got worried that Naruto may die from this fight.

'_calm down Sakura, Choji was the weakest member of the team its not like it was Neji that was near death. Besides he probably had to fight one of the stronger kidnappers' _thought Sakura

Ever since the sand invasion she had been fighting off her small feelings for the blond ninja not nearly as strong as her feelings towards Saskue but they were their and she certainly did not want him to die. That is why she tried to calm herself down like that. Even using stuff that was probably untrue and unfortunately for her she they would not work for long because Neji was carried in at that exact moment.

'_is that Neji oh god no he looks like He's hurt badly what if Naruto is dead what if they killed Saskue-kun no Naruto would never let anything happen to Saskue' _thought Sakura

Unfortunately for sakura she had just chose that time to hear the local gossip

"great just great now the huyga prodigy comes back looking like a mess and still no Uchiha" said villager 1

"well what did you expect the Uchiha's kidnappers took out to chunnin AND 2 joninn its safe to say that they will not be coming back from this fight unscratched" said villager 2

"what then why is it that we just sent out 5 gennin to take care of the problem they are just going to die a dogs death out there" said villager 1

"hey look on the bright side I heard the dem-" villager 2 was cut off by villager 1

" hey don't speak that word you know that speaking of it is forbidden thanks to the third" said villager 1

"still he is part of this rescue attempt and seeing as there is a the Huyga prodigy is down me thinks its safe to put a steak thought the demons heart" said villager 2

"well this is good news in fact lets go out drinking may the demon brat die a slow painful death" said villager 1

"hey you just said the word" said villager number 2

" aw who cares very soon now the demon will die and we can say this all we want" said villager 1 as they left for the closest bar

Sakura's heart sank at that moment she knew who they had been talking about as her own mother uses it to describe Naruto. She did not know why the rest of the villagers uses such bad terms to describe her teammate she was going to ask her teammate that when he got back but as it stands she just hope he made it back alive. She was not thinking of Saskue she was right now just thinking of Naruto hoping and praying that he came back alive.

Kiba came back with Kankuro caring him she was confused by this and when Shikamaru came back with Temari afterwards she decided to ask him about the details of there rescue.

"Shikamaru-san what's going on why is everyone except you coming back with these hirable injuries isn't Saskue-kun suppose to be alone" said Sakura

She truly did think that saskue was alone and that orochimaru did not have his men escort him she was suspecting it with the conversation that she overheard but she did not however know it. That and she is a practitioner of the saying "if I don't hear it then its not true".

Shikamarus thoughts about talking to sakura were in a word 'troublesome' it was no secret that Sakura was hopelessly in love for the Uchiha and that she would not think twice about sending someone to the hospital if they ever bad mouth "her Saskue-kun".

"no sakura he was not alone sound 4 was with him and naruto as far as I know is still pursuing him but it looks like there is a fifth member to sound four and as far as I know he is the strongest among them I think me and he looks like he will not go down as easy as the other as for Saskue-san I truly do not know what has happen to him" said shikamaru

That was it sakura had been standing out there for two days and was worried sick in addition to having no food or water she was stressed out of her mind for what has been happening recently. She did what any other sane person would have done with these situations……she fainted.

"great now we have to carry that pinked haired bitch back to the hospital with us" said Temari

"Don't worry she is actually pretty light all things considering if she is like ino then she starved herself to death for her saskue-kun" said shikamaru

"we need to get you to the hospital too" said Temari in a worried tone

"why" replied shikamaru

"because for the first time I met you, you did not say that something like this is 'troublesome'" said Temari

"that's a good point" replied Shikamaru

Two days later

Sakura was just waking up, she could tell that she was in a hospital from the room she look beside her and saw that saskue was right next to her she was overjoyed at this but then there eyes met and she could see that his hatred for her was in his eyes

"Sask-" she was cut off by her lover

"why did you send naruto to get me"

"huh"

" I needed to go to Orochimaru to get the power to kill my brother I needed his teaching in order to become strong enough to take my brother down"

"but Saskue it Orochimaru he killed the third Hokage why would you want to go to him of all people cant you be-" once again she was cut off by Saskue

"no he was the strongest teacher for me he was the only one who could make me stronger than my brother he was the only teacher that could make me stronger than my brother and if YOU and the dobe did not interferer I would be well on my way to killing my brother right now" shouted saskue

Sakura look shocked at what he had just said that "your brother, you mean he is the guy you want to kill, and you thought that Orochimaru could help you do that".

"yes he was the only one who could do that and I will get you for stopping me from achieving my dream I already got the dobe for what he did to me" said saskue

Before she even had a chance to ask Tsunade came into the room looking more mad than she had during her entire life and Tsunade's temper was famous throughout the five regions, that and her famous bad gambling habits that eat the village out of half its money. Needless to say that this won't not end well.

" YOU WHAT THE F DID YOU DO" shouted Tsunade

Needless to say everyone was shocked because no matter how angry Tsunade got she never EVER cursed well everyone except Shizune who looked like she was on the verged of tears Sakura got really worried when she saw her face like that not many things could put such a sad face on that upbeat girl so now something really bad must have happened

"You are going to have to be a little more specific Hokage-sama" saskue stated

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF S I WANT TO KNOW WHY THE COUNCIL HAS DECIDED TO BANISH NARUTO AND I BELIEVE THAT YOU KNOW WHY" shouted Tsunade

There was silence for several minutes. Sakura just laid there comprehending what Tsunade had just said about Naruto's banishment then Saskues words started to replay in her head.

"you did this dinent you this is how you got EVEN with Naruto you banished him and crushed HIS dream didn't you" sakura half said half shouted

This of course came as a surprise to everyone in the room Shizune now look like a fish from the shock and Tsunade well lets just say if there was still any doubt that she had been angrier before today it was immediately was dispelled

"Sakura can you please repeat what you just said SLOWLY" Tsunade said trying to calm herself

"He said that he manage to get back at naruto for what he did to him he also stated that he was going to get back at me" said sakura with discuss in her voice

"You will never be able to prove it in front of the council and besides they like me I am the last of the-" saskue was cut off by someone

"THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO STOP ON A KIDS DREAMS LIKE THE WAY YOU DID THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DECIDE TO BANISH ONE OF OUR OWN WHO IN MY OPINON IS A GREATER NINJA THAN YOU COULD HAVE EVER BEEN" surprisingly this did not come from Tsunade it actually came from Shizune it was shocking to all those who were currently present at this even Saskue look petrified at the women in front of him.

"regardless I will move to remove you from the ninja core seeing as how you have tried to betray us we are leaving Shizune" stated Tsunade

Shizune was glad to get away from the Uchiha she had never truly hated someone before but this time she really hated what the little brat said. Before they could reach the door sakura came up to them.

"Tsunade can I ask you something" sakura said

"go ahead ask me anything you want about the banishment I will try not to yell at you" said Tsunade

"Its not about Naruto's banishment its something that I wanted to ask Naruto but sadly could not before he was banished" said Sakura

"I will try to answer it seeing as you think I know what it is" Tsunade said calmly

"why do most people in the village call him the demon brat" sakura ask

This shock Tsunade and Shizune to the point were they were at a loss for words. Finally Tsunade spoke up

"come to my office I will tell you everything there" Tsunade said calmly

When they were gone saskue thought to himself

'banish that's not right he is supposed to be dead'

(meanwhile)

Naruto was walking through some deserts he was incredibly depressed about what the council had decided for naruto. He was mad at the council for doing with no solid evidence but he was not surprised. What he was surprised about was were they were and how they got there

_Flash back_

_Naruto entered the room about to give his mission report at the time three council men were there instead of Tsunade_

"_oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something" naruto said_

_Immediately he realized that Tsunade was absent from her office and the three members of the council were waited there for him_

"_no we were actually going to ask for you now you have saved us the trouble" said homaru_

"_what's is this about" ask naruto clearly not liking where this was going_

"_naruto based on the decision of the council you are hear by banished from the leaf we will want your things packed up and moved out by dawn" said Danzo _

"_what why I have completed my mission why am I being banished just for doing what I was told to do by the fifth" asked naruto_

"_I do not need to explain my self to you just get out of this village by dawn you demon brat" said Danzo_

_Naruto stormed out of the room and strait to his apartment to sit there and cry about what has happened_

_He did not like the fact that he had to leave the village but with the deadline he had no time to go see Sakura at the hospital to check up on her _

_He heard a nock at the door and naruto wiped away his tears_

"_come in" was all he could say when the door opened he was shocked to see that it was non other than his friend from suna Garra he look like he always did and he saw that naruto was packing_

"_konoha must work you hard if they are already sending you out on another mission" said Garra._

_All naruto could do was cry this action defiantly confused Garra as to why his words would make his friend cry._

"_uh did I say something I shouldn't have" said Garra_

_Finally naruto decided to speak up_

"_Garra I am not going on another mission I-I AM BEING BANISHED" said naruto now in full blown sobbing _

_Garra looked visibly shocked by what he had said _

'_b-banish he's a jinkuri there was no way they would just banish him he might get into an enemy's hands something is wrong here' thought Garra_

"_Naruto come with me to Suna" Garra said_

_To say naruto was shocked was an understatement he knew that this would compromise the alliance with the other nations which was something he did not want to do he still had precious people in konoha right now._

"_w-wh-why" naruto finally got out_

_After he said that a ninja immediately broke through his window and said _

"_Die demon brat"_

_His sword was drawn and just when it was about to slice off Narutos head Garra stopped it and restrained the ninja_

"_Why are you here" said Garra_

"_I don't have to answer to you demons" the assassin stated_

_He was wearing a standard ANABU uniform with a sword on his back and a ferret mask_

"_Then I guess I don't have any reason for you to live" Garra said_

_The ANABU looked scared _

"_wait wait ill talk" the assassin said_

"_that's a good boy now tell me why did you try to kill my friend" said Garra tightening his grip_

"_I-I was ordered to they said he was banished so he would focus on other things and would not notice my blade in time" the assassin said_

"_why do they want to kill me" said naruto to the assasin _

"_they don't want you to go off to another village that's why you demon brat" the assasin spat_

"_is there more of you" Garra asked_

"_yes" the assasin stated_

_Garra then killed the assasin clearly seeing were this was going he then looked at naruto _

"_you have any Ideas on how to get out of here" Asked Garra_

"_just one it's a justu I saw when I took a look at the forbidden scroll its called the hirashin-no-justu using it I can teleport were ever I had been before" said naruto_

"_good use that NOW" garra demanded_

"_ok grab onto me" naruto said _

_He then went thought the hand signs when six more ANABU's came busting through the windows, ceilings, walls, floor, and the door when he finished the hand signs_

"_hirashin-no-justu" naruto shouted_

_A rift opened up instently killing all six ANABU's and dragging naruto and garra into it they were speeding though what looked like a multy-colored tunnel garra looked confused and naruto looked horrified _

" _is this supposed to happen Naruto" Garra asked_

"_No its not hold on tight I have no Idea whats about to happen" said naruto_

_Garra complied just as he did eight other people appeared around them they all looked unconscious two were within reach a blonde haired women and an orange haired boy the women looked like a shinobi wearing a fishnet shirt and ANABU style pants. While the boy wore baggy blue jeans and a white shirt. They both leaned in to grab them when they did that the other six were hit the walls and were replaced with blue, dark blue, green, yellow, light red, and black balls. They saw a light at the end and knew that they were going to make it out ok when they did they were all dressed in black robes with swords on them. But there suroundings were even more suprising from what they could tell they were in a desert with dead trees, and the trees were made of quarts as Garra had pointed out. There was a castle in the distance so they decided to go there _

_End flashback_

They were heading to the castle when the girl was coming around and she clearly looked confused

"were am I, who are you two" the girl said Garra and Naruto just looked at each other and figured that they should introduce themselves

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Garra"

The girl then looked at the boy "and him" she asked

"we don't know we just found him like you" said Garra

"By the way whats your name" said naruto

"Nii Yugito" she said

"well Yugito-san do you remember anything at all before this happened. Naruto said

"yes I was practicing a move that nibi suggested and-" she stoped there when she realized something

"Wait I cant contact Nibi that's weird I still have her chakra but I cant feel Nibi don't tell me she is dead" there was a pause before she and Garra spoke again

"OH HAPPY DAY" they both said

Naruto looked now thoroughly confused at to what was happening

"Uh is there something I missed" naruto said dumbly

"I cant feel Nibi I am free from the Jinkuri title" Yugito said

"I also cant feel Shikaku Naruto I am so HAPPY" said Garra

Naruto was now shocked and wierded out shocked that Garra cant feel Shinkaku and weirded out that he was happy since they mentioned it he also felt different like something was missing he gathered chakra and sure enough his seal was broken somewhat before he could mention any thing he spoted two people.

"hold up Garra and for god sakes put your girlfriend down" naruto teased

Both Garra and Yugito blushed Garra more so than Yugito.

When he aproched the two he realized one was sitting and the other was laying down dead.

When Naruto approached him he looked up he had blue eyes that were slited and had blue hair as well as a partial mask that had teeth on it he wore a white robe with a hole in the center were his chest was. The other guy looked just like the guy they were holding only he was wearing the same cloths they were

"excuse me but who are you naruto asked he looked up and replied

"Grimmjaw"

Oh hell yeah just so you know if you already havent figured it out that's ichigo

I will try to update weakly but don't expect anything

Review or feel my wrath


	2. the human bunjis

**The human bunjis **

Yo everyone I am ready to tell you a few things that I did not tell you during the summary

First: this is a Hinaxnaruxsaku fan fiction and it should have been stated as such in the first chapter but it is still mainly a nauseous fan fiction Hinata will be introduced during this chapter

Second: I am a terrible person when it comes to correcting my own work thank you spazzgirl for giving me tips on that

Third I am thinking of giving Grimmjaw a blood limit (I know that it is redundant) I want you the readers to think of one that I can use 

Fourth exept for nibi shikaku and kuybi I will refer to other bunji as 8 tails or four tails

I will try to continue this story to the end make no mistake I do want to its just sometimes I cant think of anything with that being said lets get this show on the road

Sakuras was furious she had just gotten back from the hokage where she told her she did not like at all not one bit

_Flash back_

_When Sakura walked into the office she immediately saw a scroll with several blood marks on it she however sat down knowing that the purpose of the scroll will be explained in due time._

"_Sakura before I tell you anything about the names that Naruto is being called I need you to take a blood oath stating that what I say will not leave this room" Tsunade said._

_When sakura was about to ask why a midnght blue haired girl with lavander eyes came bursting into tsunades office not caring if she was interrupting something or not. You see this girl was hinata huyga of the huyga clan you see anyone who even remotely knows her knows two things. She does not like people picking on other people and she is in love with one Uzumaki Naruto._

"_Hokage-sama is it true that Naruto-kun has been banished" hinata said_

"_Unfortunately hinata yes it is with the exeption of a few council members your father being one of them it was voted that Naruto was to be banished" Tsunade said_

"_Why he completed his mission and returned Saskue to Konoha and then he gets banished this doesn't make any sense at all when I asked dad he said I should ask you" replied hinata_

_Tsunade began to ponder should she tell Hinata I mean the only reason why she was going to tell Sakura was because it was no real threat and Naruto at some point would have wanted her to know but Hinata will soon be the leader of the Huyga clan and as such it will be devastating to Narutos very survival. After a few moments she decided to take a gamble on it witch rarely ever worked._

"_Before I tell you sakura hinata I need you to take a blood oath seeing as this is an S-rank secret" Tsunade said very business like_

_Both girls gasped they knew that Leaking an S-class secret means death so what they were going to find was not for the light hearted_

_They immediately did the blood oath and she began talking_

"_Ok I am sure you have heard of the story of how Yodamine killed the Kuybi at the cost of his own life" Tsunade said_

_Both girls nodded there heads_

"_Well that story was full of lies kuybi could not be killed by mortals s instead the Yodamine did the next best thing he decided to seal it inside of a new born baby, and that baby was Uzumaki Naruto" Tsunade said calmly_

_Both girls were still registering what they were just told Naruto held Kuybi inside of him he kept Kuybi from attacking he was a hero so why was he being banished_

"_Tsunade I still don't understand why would the council would banish hes a hero for holding the kuybi back so why was he being banished" Hinata said _

"_I don't get it either why keep it a secret he held Kuybi back why would he be PUNISHED for doing that" Sakura said_

_Tsunade was smiling she had never been more proud of these girls than anyone else in the village they had not only seen Naruto for Naruto but also saw him as a hero and not as the Kuybi himself_

"_Because the overall majority sadly does not think in the same way as we do and because of that naruto has unfortunately been beaten throughout his childhood and is seen as the Kuybi itself not the jailor as such the third made a law to not tell anyone of the younger generation so that there minds were not poisoned by the adults" Tsunade said _

_At that moment Temari and Kakashi appeared inside Tsunade's office _

"_Hokage-sama reporting" said both Temari and Kakashi at the same time_

"_Kakashi you first then Temari" Tsunade said_

"_Hai hokage-sama last night at approximately 10:30 someone heard voices come from Naruto's apartment when they got there they had confirmed several scorch marks and several dead ANABU one of which seems to have been crushed by sand" Kakashi said _

_Everyone was shock several dead ANABU specialist of assassination were in Naruto's apartment_

"_Further more it looks like he used the hirashin-no-justu to get away" Kakashi said_

_Tsunade gasped at that the hirashin-no-justu was a technique developed by the fourth only his family could use_

"_Was it successful" Tsunade ask_

"_To a degree yes it looks like he was transported to another dimension and by the look of it Garra was with him there has only been one other person who had did this that person was Yodamine's Twin sister Namazaki Masaki for a while we thought that she was dead until we received a letter 15 years ago saying that she was married to a Kurosaki Isshin and was expecting a little bundle of joy" Kakashi said calmly _

"_Ok but why are you here temari isn't it time for you to go back to Suna" Tsunade said_

"_That's just it they wont let us leave they think we are going to smuggle out Naruto out with Garra they think that they murdered them on purpose" Temari said franticly_

"_That's ridiculous he's been gone this entire time I cant even sense his chakra signature, don't worry we will have this mess sorted out shortly" Tsunade said_

"_What the hell HE murder them that's a laugh he was probably trying to defend himself from the ANABU" said Hinata in an unusually pissed off tone_

"_This is probably Saskue's doing he would not settle for anything less than death good thing he is WAY out of there reach now" Sakura said_

"_thank you Hokage-sama" temari said _

"_Hinata, Sakura you can go" said the hokage_

_They were about to leave when Tsunade said_

"_Wait I just got an idea how about I take you two on as my apprentices what do you say"_

_They both nodded and left without another word_

_Flashback end_

She was not happy that Naruto was accused of cold blooded murder with enough evidence that he was mearly defending himself to any court. Suddenly a man came up to sakura he had black spiky hair and somewhat of a beard and said

"Excuse me miss but do you know the way to the hokage tower" he asked sincerely she pointed at the really big tower that was obvious to anyone with half a brain.

"Oh I feel stupid please for give my intrusion" the man then began to walk off

(Meanwhile with Naruto)

The three former Jinkuri were now just looking at grimmjaw and then at the dead man on the ground

"Did you do this" Garra said

"NO!! he-he died protecting me I-I just waiting for one of his comrades to pick up his body" said Grimmjaw with tears in his eyes

"why did he protect you" Naruto asked

"Because I was protecting one of his friends it was clear that she was not going to make it out alive if he did not intervene I was stopping some of the swords with my body when he jumped in front of me and he then died I used his body as a shield making them think that I was dead to" grimmjaw said

Naruto felt a great deal of pride from Grimjaw he wanted to help him some how. At that moment his hand began to glow and he then took out a black ball the same black ball that he saw when he was inside the tunnel.

"what is that" Yugito said

Clearly she did not know what the small black ball was or what it signified because she was unconscious in the tunnel. At that moment Garra had an idea of what these balls were and he also had an idea about how to bring the dead man back to life.

"Naruto stick that ball inside of the man now I think that we can revive him" Garra said

Naruto look at Garra confusingly but decided to do it when he did a black chakra began to envelope the orange haired man it then sprouted 8 tails and his wounds started to heal he then gained another blade at his right side along with his other blade on his back his canines grew and his eyebrows got a little thicker. He was starting to come around when he saw Grimmjaw crying. He then begain to quickly get up and run to the other side

"Uh ichigo why did you run away like that" Grimmjaw said

"You were crying you were a hollow and you were crying who wouldn't be freaked out about it like I am" Ichigo said practically screaming

"I thought you were dead and that you had died for my sake" Grimmjaw said (**AN: there is no yaoi in this fanfic this will be as close to yaoi as it ever gets)**

"I thought I was dead to any idea why I am still alive and well not that I am complaining its just weird" ichigo said

"I believe I should explain this" garra then stepped in front of ichigo

"the reason is that we but a bunji inside of you to replenish your life force" Garra said

Both Naruto and Yugito gasped at what there friend had just said

"are you saying that ball I had in my hand was a bunji" Naruto said still carrying Ichigo's body

"yes did you really think that it was a coicidence that Yugito-chan was a jinkuri like us" Garra said

"YOU'RE A JINKURI" both Naruto and Yugito said at the same time

"yes as for the ball I believe you could say is that we are the new bunji and what we do will affect how differently people treat us" Garra said

Both Naruto and Yugito looked incredibly relieved they could start with a clean slate they would not be judged just because of a demon going on a rampage. Then Yugito suddenly got a question

"Garra-kun wasent this man ichigo was it" he nodded "wasent ichigo dead and were did the second sword come from"

Ichigo looks down and only then realizes the sword

"He were did this come from" ichigo said

"that's word for word what I just said" Yugito said

"to answer your question Yugito-chan the only reason that they did not use it on the dead because there was never a strong enough seal to contain one in the dead theoretically it is preferable over infants because it kills the bunji and makes the jinkuri have more chakra than what he had previously" garra said

"I think there is a more important question here like whats that doing in Hueco Mondo" Grimmjaw points at ichigos body and becomes visably fuming

"hey why the hell is that here" ichigo said

"We just sort of found it in a cave" Naruto said

"What was it doing there I left Urahara to take care of it speaking of which" he goes into his pocket and pulls out a pill and gives it to his body .

Instantly as if by magic the body began to move on its own and jump off of Naruto's shoulder knocking him down

"Hey what was that for" naruto shouted

"oh sorry did not see you there" 'ichigo' said

"Oi Kon did you happen to see why my body was in a multicolored tunnel" ichigo demanded

"yeah there was this white flash and then there was a multi-colored tunnel" Kon said

"white flash the justu that I was working on involved a white flash" Yugito said

"ok we can speculate later but Orihime still needs saving" Grimmjaw said

"WHAT, YOU MEAN THAT THEY STILL HAVE INOUE" ichigo shouted

"that's why we need to go now we can talk on the way" Grimmjaw said

All six of them started to head toward the castle talking about possible ways this could have happen while Naruto commented about how Yugito and Garra keep adding Kun and Chan to each others names Making them both blush severely. Everyone begain explaining about there respected worlds and there current troubles Ichigo nearly pucked when he heard about the mistreatment of jinkuri. When they arrived they were surprised to see that no one was inside in fact it looked completely empty, then Naruto motioned for them to stop and they complied

"What is it Naruto" ichigo asked I am getting five scents from that door at least one of them is dead the others kind of smell like Grimmjaw"

"Arrancar" Grimmjaw said

"probably" Naruto replied

"then lets go get some action if what you say is true then that means Inoue is dead" ichigo said angerly

"wait this could be a trap out of the four Arrancar only one carrys bloodlust in his scent" Naruto said

After discussing a plan of action Grimmjaw goes through the room only to be caught off guard by an incoming Ulquiorra he was immediately then hit down to the ground it was then he realized that there were three hostages tied up he immediately recognized them as Ichigo's hollow friends then he saw Orihime bleeding on the floor dead.

"what did you do you bastard" Grimmjaw shouted

"I mearly carried out my orders from Aizen-sama to kil this women nothing more nothing less" Ulquiorra said

"Speaking of Aizen I cant help but notice that you are the only one in this castle tell me why is that" Grimmjaw asked trying to calm himself

"he needed me to clean up the mess seeing as Hueco mondo will soon be no more just like Soul Society and the human world" Ulquiorra replied

"What do you mean? are you saying that Hueco mondo is going to explode" Grimmjaw asked.

"for lack of a better term yes unfortunately for us unlike the human and Soul Society explosions these ones will be much more powerful and more devastating they will be able to end life" Ulquiorra answered

"Well then I guess I did my part take it away Naruto" Grimmjaw declared

Ulquiorra was confused until he saw a blond haired boy lock swords with him he did not wish for the boy and just decided to lob his head off because he was so inexperienced with a sword the only think he could do was redirect the blow to his chest as he slowly began to lose conciseness

When he woke up he saw he was in the place where he normally meet Kuybi but this time all there was was some red chakra.

"**not what you were expecting" **said a voice from behind

He turned around and was shocked to see a red fox with yellow slited eyes and ninetails swaying around his back

"Kuybi" Naruto said losing all color from his face

Not what you were expecting now was it

Now for another poll which demon should Orihime get please decide in the reviews or private messages from my account

The next chapter will discuss more about the huyga plan to overthrow the Hokage and where Aizen is


	3. the plot thickens

**Yeah!! I have been waiting to write this chapter oh and I have noticed that no one has voted for grimmjaws bloodline until I at least get 2 ideas I will not update until then or for at least a month. If you do then its just 2 weeks (im curious about the next manga that comes out as the character will have a bit of a big part in my story)**

**Also I decided 4 tails for Orihime. I am also deciding to take back my previous statement about this being a hinaxnaruxsaku fanfic as you guys clearly don't like it, but there will be a threesome involving hinata naruto and sakura.**

**Second I notice that whenever I try to put a gape in between scene changes they don't show up so for now one I will just put the change in () ok **

**Third the couples so far are that I have reveled openly are Narusaku and….well you know the other one if you've been paying attention that's all I am reveling **

**All of this you can chose to object to except part of 1 with that being said lets get this show on the road **

**The plot thickens**

Tsunade was not happy not only was her decision to remove the Uchiha from the council was vetoed by the council but the council had decided to lable Naruto an S-rank missing nin that was taken care of however. But now there is a threat to the entire world over that she has to deal with

_Flashback _

_Tsunade had just been informed that her decision to remove saskue from the ninja core has been dinied and that Naruto had been deemed an S-rank missing nin when she noticed avisitor from her window at the time she was still asking Kakashi about the 'cold blooded murder' of the ANABU and assumed that it was jiraya going to give his feed back of the story._

"_get your ass into my office now you old perv" Tsunade said angerly at 'Jiraya' _

"_hey I resent that " said a man clearly Not Jiraya_

_The man had spikey hair and clearly black not white he had somewhat of a beard which jiraya never liked he also wore a doctors coat and a T-shirt with vines with red leafs going across it with black dress pants clearly something a ninja would not wear._

"_who are you and how did you get hear" Kakashi demanded_

"_Whoa easy now Cyclopes I'm Kurosaki Isshin I need to speak to the Hokage immediately" isshin said frantically_

_Kakashi look shock not believing what she was hearing he recognize the name from the letter and also knew that he was not a person who he could take on if what was in the letter was true . Tsunade on the other hand looked puzzled at the man. Clearly he was not an ordinary human but why did Kakashi look like he just meet the Shinigami him self in the flesh._

"_Kakashi who is this man and why do you look so scared" said Tsunade _

"_remember the letter that I told you about well if what this man says is true then he would be Masaki's husband in retro spec that would also make him a Shinigami" Kakashi replied _

_Tsunade could not believe what she just heard 'a Shinigami why would a Shinigami be doing hear in my office saying that he has important business with me wait a second A Shinigami'_

"_do you mean that there is more than one Shinigami" Tsunade said_

"_in a word yes there are actually several of us there is even a school for them to go to but regardless I need to see the Hokage immediately" said Isshin _

"_prove your who you say you are and reveal your sprit form" Kakashi demanded_

"_very well" Tsunade just stood there not comprehending what just happened until the man took out a pill and swallowed it he then he seemed to get out of his body and while his other body began to fall to the ground leaving two Isshin's a shocked Kakashi and a confused Tsunade (__**AN: you know what he wears if you're a fan of bleach)**_

"_what the…who the…how the, some one better make sense of this moment right now" Tsunade said with VISABLE irritation in her voice_

"_yes well you see I'm a Shinigami and as such most normal people cannot see me, ninjas can because they practice some form of spirit power whenever they use chakra as such you can see me however most normal people cannot as such we need gigai's in order to be seen by ordinary people now that I am quite done with this explanation I really need to see the Hokage" Isshin said_

"_I am the Hokage" Tsunade said_

"_YOU sorry the Hokage I am looking for is a man my age with long blond hair can you please tell me which village I need to go too to see THAT Hokage " Isshin said _

"_sorry your out of luck Yodamine-sensei is dead" Kakashi replied sadly_

"_Oh I am sorry to hear that what about his mother and son " Isshin said _

"_Kushina died during child birth and we don't know who his son is seeing as most birth records during that day were destroyed, we don't even know his name" Tsunade said sadly _

"_That I can help you with" Isshin said taking out a small letter Tsunade opened it _

_Dear Masaki_

_Its good to hear that you are alive Masaki-neechan both mom and dad had died during the war with rock sadly, anyway enough with the bad stuff time to get down to way I am writing this like you I am also getting married to a women by the name of Kushina Uzumaki she's a real bomb shell and I am not just talking about her looks either. She's also like you is pregnant with my kid. And after all those jokes about me never getting a girl looks like I get the last laugh Masaki-neechan. Oh I am also now the HOKAGE HA HA HA I AM LIVING YOUR DREAM RIGHT NOW TAKE THAT NEE-CHAN. _

_With love Namikaze Minato _

_P.S sorry it took so long I had figure out how to send a reply to your dimension_

_P.P.S we have decided to name the baby naruto_

_P.P.P.S don't kill me_

_The information took several minutes for Tsunade to comprehend sure she knew kushina but never would she had guess that naruto was her kid not to mentions Minato's kid there were several Uzumaki's that were able to escape whirlpools destruction and all of them were dead now except Naruto __**(AN: Yeah I know Tsunade already knows this information but in my fanfic she doesn't so there)**_

"_Is something wrong Hokage-sama" Kakashis said_

_All Tsunade could do was hand him the letter which Kakashi read and was shock at what he read so shock that he dropped the letter straight to the ground_

"_I take it that you both know him" Isshin said it was at this moment that Tsunade and Kakashi begain to tear up and Isshins face began to look pale_

"_what's wrong with you two" Isshin said _

_They began to tell him every thing about the boy (after he took a blood oath of course) up to his birth and to his FINAL assassination attempt._

"_ok WHERE THE F(beep) IS THE CONCIL I WILL RIP THEM ALL A NEW ASSHOLE FOR WHAT THEY DID TO MY NEPHEW!!" Isshin said with enough killing intent so that the entire village could feel it _**(AN: yeah I know that Isshin is a pretty easy going guy but that is normally a mask and honestly I think you all would have said something along the lines of this if your family was treated the same way)**

"_calm down shouting and killing the council won't bring him back, anyway, you said that you had something to tell me" Tsunade said_

"_right you see my dimension is in the process of destroying itself luckily no one was hurt due to the fact that we reacted quite quickly but we had to move to another dimention yours to be precise, however the rest of use will be arriving in a few days. The people from our world and your world will be confused by this I need you to do is talk to them ensure them that everything is alright. Also I need you to be on the look out for a renegade Shinigami by the name of Azin Soskue he is incredibly dangerous we have also heard that he has taken an interest in Konoha" Isshin reported_

_The information took several minutes to process as it was unbelievable what the hell would happen if the two worlds managed to fuse together. Furthermore more this Azin Soskue is interested in Konoha and judging from the mans voice he was a serious threat_

"_are any of the other hidden villages in danger of this threat" Tsunade said _

" _every comer of the world will take up refugees in my world luckily more land should also become available due to the excess in spirit particles" Isshin said_

"_ok what about Azin" kakashi asked_

"_that problem you will have to deal with on your own unfortunately I cant get any help from soul society its strange we do have a few ninja that came from your village" he looked at the startled Hokage and Kakashi's face_

"_before you are even ask our worlds had always had a strong bond of sorts that's why we were able to move people to this world along with our spirit particles however the threat of over population for a few years is very real" Isshin said_

_At that moment Danzo decided to walk in the room looking very HAPPY but when he saw the Hokage he looked like turned to sadness_

"_who's this" Danzo said with disappointment looking at Isshin_

"_this is Isshin, Danzo he came to warn us about a traitor we have within the council" Tsunade said with a wink at Isshin_

_Danzo now looked worried he had been training a secret division of the ANABU called ROOT in an attempt to gain favor with the populace to claim the seat of Hokage and he had just finished with a major mission and a leak could have very well occurred_

"_And does he have any idea as to who it was" danzo asked _

_Isshin just looked at Danzo he had a knack for knowing when people are in trouble and he knew that Danzo was in trouble right now so he did what anyone would have done at this point…he made the man more uncomfortable_

"_I have a pretty good idea who it is lets just say that someone really should check and see if those ANABU's that were killed last night weren't taking any side jobs" Isshin said just playing with the man_

"_well it seems you think that those people were NOT lured into the so called demons den for him to kill but just sent there to end his life by this traitor" Tsunade said playing with him_

_Unfortunately Danzo did not think that they were playing as those ANABU really were taking side jobs from him and he really did order them to kill the demon this caused him to take drastic measures_

"_ROOT KILL THAT MAN" shouted Danzo_

_Just then six ROOT ANABU's agents appeared surrounding him. No one new what happened next as the man moved with godlike speed and killed all six of the ROOT members each had about seven slash marks on them. Kakashi took this moment to go after Danzo and restrain him._

"_So it was you who and your ANABU tried to kill Naruto and not the other way around Right" Isshin asked_

"_yeah I did unfortunately you cant prove it" Danzo said_

"_oh no" at that moment he took out a tape recorder the shin obi were surprise to hear danzos confession on this black box. _

"_I think you have all the evidence you need to clear my nephews name along with his friend and to put this man behind bars" Isshin stated_

"_right Kakashi take this man to the ANABU Danzo is being arrested for attacking me and you are my witness as for the man you defended me he will become an honorary citizen of Konoha" Tsunade said_

_Kakashi clearly getting the message casted a major genjustu on Danzo and carried him off to the ANABU HQ._

"_I'm not sure that I'm ok with that" Isshin said _

"_would it help change your mind if I said that that man lead the banishment talks about Naruto and for him to have supposedly tried to kill Saskue Uchiha, besides naruto is to hated among the council he would just be let go" Tsunade said_

"_completely and immediately" Isshin said with utmost certainty _

_End flashback_

This sounds like mostly good news so why was she so upset because sending Danzo to jail made her fill out 10,000 more sheets of Paperwork her most hated enemy she almost considered releasing Danzo just to get out of paper work…almost.

**(in the hyuga complex three hours later) **

Hinata was very happy she had just gotten the good news that naruto was no longer a missing nin and that Danzo was sentenced to be killed by a kuni impacting his flesh until he died. She then crossed a room where she happen to hear a man shout from the room

"GOD F(car horn)ing DAMMIT NOW THAT DANZOS OUT THERE IS NO WAY TO ADVANCE PLAN TO LET THE HUYGAS RULE NOW EVERYTHING IS RUINED" shouted an angry Huyga elder

This intern caused Hinata to become curious and decided to listen in.

"calm down what if someone heard you and then they no that we are trying to overthrow the Hokage" another Huyga elder said. Hinata gasp silently and continues listening

"but he does have a valid point now that we lost Danzo we have no one to blame it on when the Hokage falls" the third and youngest elder said

"perhaps I can be of some help" said a voice that seemed to come from no where to the elders but was clear from hinatas prospect

He wore a Captains Shinigami uniform with the kanji for 5 on it **(AN: not wasting time with description) **

It confused her when one of them said "where are you"

'could they not see him was he INVISABLE to them why is that'

"I am every where yet nowhere I am Kami-sama I am here to tell you that all hope is not lost that there is a way according to Konohas laws you can remove the position of Hokage if you get a 90 vote from the council" said 'kami-sama'

"first off not one single council member will agree to it second we are not garneted to get the position of ruler" said the first elder

"just get them in a secluded place and leave the convincing to me" said 'kami-sama'

Hinata began to go back to her room in fear of getting caught by this 'kami-sama'

**( in hueco mundo)**

Ichigo was currently fighting off Ulqiorra. Both Garra and Yugito were down along with naruto all of them looked like they were having unpleasant nightmares

(in narutos mindscape)

"What the F(comet crashes to earth) are you doing here kuybi I thought you were dead it made me happy" naruto said

"**well to bad I just got moved to the sword"**

"oh" 'note to self break sword'

"**just to tell you that sword cant be broken" **

"god dam it now I'm upset"

"**your upset YOUR UPSET IN FOUR YEARS JUST FOUR MEASLY YEARS I WOULD HAVE BEEN FREED TO COMPLETE MY PLAN NOW SINCE YOU ALREADY KNOW MY NAME YOU CAN USE YOUR SHIKA BY JUST SHOUTING MY NAME FURTHER MORE YOU CAN SUMMON ME AND I HAVE TO GIVE YOU THE TEST FOR YOUR BANKAI BECAUSE IT WILL END MY LIFE IF I DON'T . AND ALL OF THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED IF THAT BITCH DID'NT USE THE DEATH FLASH" **Kuybi screamed

Naruto like what he was hearing he knew the fox regretted what he did when he saw him cursing himself

"so what's the death flash" Naruto said

"**it's the only justu that can kill a bunji we usually keep it with ourselves but it looks like nibi decided to teach it to a human the last time a human learned that move well lets just say that there used to be A lot more of use then there are now and she would have killed us to if a certain justu hadent been used at the same time he tried to kill me killing that bastard you know the one I'm talking about" **Kuybi said

"yeah I think I get it the point but something bugs me"

"**what is it"**

"don't you think that that's weird that there was a technique that humans could learn that would be powerful enough to actually kill demons I mean how does that work you guys live in hell" naruto asked

"**to put it bluntly yes we do and this technique sends us to a pocket demention therefore we cannot escape on our own. However there is a way to escape with help from the outside however there is a price 500,000 human souls to be exact I was in the middle of gathering sacrifices when I was sealed inside of you" kuybi said**

To say naruto was shocked was an understatement but than began to ponder something

'there are more of them besides the nine lords what the hell, wait why would someone like kuybi want to rescue other demons. I thought that these guys had no emotion, sure he could use them as minions but he must of known that we developed sealing techniques powerful enough to seal lords seeing as his fellow lords were all sealed before him unless…no that cant be it…well there's no harm done asking' thought naruto

"you had friends inside that dimension didn't you" naruto asked kuybi looked at the boy clearly shocked

"**yes I did and also I suspect that the girl I love was inside of that dimension" said kuybi now Naruto looked even more shocked "she was very beautiful her name was tear for the kindness that she caste down upon us **_**'as well as the pain she inflicted upon us'**_**. This human meet her some 200 years and used the move but I then noticed that that human was gone in a moment so I could not confirm it I spent 100 years trying to find a way to bring her back from that dimention that's when I constructed the life flash"**

"so you then sent the other lords to get the necessary sacrifices in order to use the technique…I'm guessing that you can store them in yourselves for long periods of time but when they didn't come back you went yourself and here we are" kuybi smiled

"**honestly you are an intelligent human being but those ignorant ninjas all but took away your chances to expand your knowledge you " kuybi said**

"alright ill help you" naruto said, kuybi looked confused by this gesture

"**Im sorry I must not have heard you right did you just say you will HELP me" kuybi said shocked**

"Well yeah I just think that I would have done the same thing if it was Sakura-chan and before you ask no im not going to kill 500,000 people and offer there souls to break your girlfriend out but I will find another way"

"**with your intelligence it might happen its not like I got a chance off getting out now while you're here I might as well tell you a few things about about your current situation and offer advice"**

"ok that would be a good idea comparing our plans"

"**first, this world really is going to blow, but the others didn't they immigrated to ours there is going to be a huge population problem which will lead to a discrimination of the people in this world, as such I think we should start our own village and give these people a place to stay. Second, you need to seriously think about who to give the other bunjis to I recommend getting a healer and a master of the elements, as well as someone who is good at shape manipulation, I would also like a weapons master you will be getting more and more people who you can and will have to give your Shinigami powers to and regenerate them and a weapons master will help them master there shika, lastly get someone who is good with technology as he will come in handy when we start our hidden village. Third as to you getting out of here just use the ****hirashin-no-justu ****to get out although the destination will be random it's the only way to get out. Fourth the demon you release into that shinigami were stored deep inside of a semi pocket dimension back then you released a demon without knowing how out of sheer will to help the boy but that wont work a second time whenever you find a worthy candidate then shot a demons name and they will be there".**

"all of these are sound and I even have an idea as to the healer but for now I need to go I kinda left the others to fend for themselves" naruto said exiting his mindscape

**(back in hueco mundo) **

Naruto was waking up to find Ichigo battling Ulqiorra and that everyone else was knocked out as he played dead he noticed something about ichigo he had silver slited eyes and there were eight tails of black chakra swinging around him Ulqiorra was getting desparate he was bleeding severly, both of his knees had been stab his arm just looked liked it went through a meat blender and he could still use his other arm ichigo was breathing heavily he could not keep this up for much longer and knowing what chakura tails do to you he knew that even though he did not look it he was severely injured this was when naruto made his move.

"PROTECT MY FRIENDS, KUYBI" shouted Naruto

His sword split into two daggers with jagged blades and something that looked like very hard to see wire connecting them. He threw one at Ulqiorra and he dodge but that was when he noticed something…his finger was bleeding on the wire and it looked lke a blade. Ulqiorra began to charge at Naruto, in response naruto threw the other dagger at another wall at the right side were he threw the other one the 'wire' began to titten up and cut Ulqiorra in half killing him instantly. Ichigo just stood there looking stunned that he killed one of the most powerful Arrancar with incredible ease.

"Naruto do you even realize what you just did" Ichigo said

"just lucky if he knew that the wire was a blade then we would all be dead right now good job weakening him though" Naruto said

"Naruto I cant kill an Espada without my bankai AND my mask you did it with just a shika" Ichigo exclaimed

"maybe im just better than you strawberry" naruto said causing Ichigo blood to boil and the others to wake up

"dream on fishcake I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back" ichigo proclaimed

"what was that" naruto said

"ahem" garra said

The others looked at garra

"as fun as it would be to watch you kill each other we need to talk Naruto Yugito-chan I assume you all had similar talks with your old tenants" garra said they both nodded

"ok we need to get out of here but first we need to explain to ichigo and Grimmjaw what will happen" naruto said

He started explained what he had heard about from kuybi all the while he notice that Ichigo and Grimmjaw was distracted he decided to ask

"Ok what's wrong both of you" naruto said they just both looked at Orihime

"Oh right almost forgot about this" naruto said and as he approached orihime

"4 tail" he held in his hands another ball it was dark blue this time and he shoved it into

Orihimes stomach just like with ichigo orihime eyes widened at and a dark blue chakra shoted up from orihime gaining 4 tails of chakra before they disappeared to heal her injuries and take the form of a sword she then slowly began to get up while ichigo looked shocked as she came back to life

"are you kami-sama" Orihime asked as she saw ichigo

"Kurosaki-kun is that you" orihime asked

"yeah its me" ichigo replied as tears began to form no sooner then he replied did Orihime pull him into a huge shocking everyone as Ichigo turned a red that would make Hinata jealous

"Kurosaki-kun please (sob) please don't (sob) scare me like that again (sob) I don't want to lose you" orihime said honestly as ichigo defied all laws of science, nature, and physics as he blushed a deeper shade of red

"its Ok Inoue I will always be there for you Orihime I wont leave you" Ichigo said not realizing he called her by her first name

Orihime heard this and decided it was as good of a time as to confess her feelings

"Ichigo-kun I love you" Orihime confessed as Ichigo stood there shocked at what he just heard not even registering the fact that she called him Ichigo-kun. Orihime felt like the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders

**Another week another article **

**I**** know you have a lot of things to complain about first let me say that there is a very good reason why Danzo is going to die**

**If you havent figured it out as to why hinata was the only one who could see Azin (if you haven't figured out yet that 'Kami-sama' was Azin you need to watch bleach) well he has the power to hypnotized people and simply told them that they could not see him he did not realize that Hinata was listening in and did not do anything to her**

**As to the phrase Naruto said when he released his shika I just thought of something that Naruto would likely say.**

**Remember to review if you want more chapters **


End file.
